battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet/@comment-27820070-20150205061811
OOC: Intercept-able, I guess... IC:Transmission from...----- ---------.(OOC: Yeah, I guess they kinda DO hide some parts of it.) To: Terrence Mengsk. Alas, Mengsk. You see, the R&D lab has created several...interesting weapon prototypes and models. Nothing fancy, just dealing with all available applications of physics and energy. *First off, one of our primary research teams have created a prototype for a potential tungsten rod -cannon. Not much, but apply the laws of momentum and energy, and it is indeed, a very potent weapon. The idea is simple, place a 10*1*1 pointed stick, load it in a cannon sufficient enough to fire the rod at sub-light and greater speeds, and activate the switch. You see, we have had the projectile optimized to a ludicrous speed, literally 5 kilometers per second. The results pretty much speak for themselves, it punched through literally any layer of steel. When tested against titanium, the results are less impressive but still noteworthy of reviewing. I think, with the right amount of materials, that his tactic can be used to create an tungsten auto-cannon of sorts, enough to completely lay waste to any aerospace ship in existence. *Another prototype that the team has also built was the possibility for a anti-matter torpedo of sorts. You see, anti-matter is a extremely volatile element, as it annihilates matter down to the molecular level. We have managed to gather enough anti-matter for a 5-gram torpedo, and that is if we divert all current anti-matter storage from throughout the Terran Dominion to even consider thinking about building one. However, the damage potential that anti-matter possesses is almost unlimited, considering that one gram of the element is similar to roughly 45 kilotons of explosives. *Our next prototype would be something new: Thermal beams. The idea is that a regular generic laser emitter would generate enough power that it generates a massive amount of heat. The laser will then emit that energy for a set period of time, before it will overheat. First-hand, it managed to melt straight through most elements. However, there are several flaws. The energy and heat needed to generate and power such a weapon for an extended period of time would require two fusion reactors linked in tandem, generating power to the emitter in order for it to function, and another problem is the general area of effect for the prototype. We plan on fixing that soon, although that will require much more energy. *The final idea that our team came up with was a interesting application for nanites. Nanites can also be used to not only vaporize ships, but they would also pretty much rip down humans. This can be useful for eliminating all of the crew in one particular area, and since nanites are too small to sense individually, they will be almost impossible to detect, and even harder to combat. Weaponized nanites can be extremely useful for wiping out a ship, provided that they have no A.I. Programs, and even then, a Nadir should be able to shut it down long enough to eradicate it from the system. ---- "Interesting. Very useful information and research. Keep it up, James, you have been very useful to the Terran Dominion cause..." -Terrence Mengsk OOC: 6